Le soupirant de l'ombre
by Elehyn
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry est submergé de demandes en mariage. Afin de dissuader tous ses soupirants, il demande à Snape de prétendre être son mari. Mais il ne sait pas que Snape fait partie de ses soupirants et qu'il compte profiter de cette oc


**LE SOUPIRANT DE L'OMBRE**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Warning : **Slash SS/HP de rating M sur ce site mais qui sera NC-17 par certains chapitres qui seront postés ailleurs (je vous dirai où en temps voulu).

Présence occasionnelle d'un vocabulaire pas très zoli. Lol.

**Résumé : **A peine Harry est-il libéré de Voldemort qu'il doit subir l'assaut de ses fans qui le harcèlent de demandes en mariage. Quelle autre solution a-t-il que de se prétendre déjà marié pour les dissuader de continuer ? Cependant… marié avec qui ?

**NdA : **Cette fic est la réponse à une idée de **Kerowyn **à qui je dédie l'histoire. Ci-après, vous trouverez l'idée telle qu'elle me l'avait envoyé et que j'ai accepté d'écrire : **« Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry est submergé de demandes en mariage que ce soit par courrier ou en direct. Afin de dissuader tous ses soupirants et pouvoir enfin respirer, il demande à Snape de prétendre être son mari. Mais il ne sait pas que Snape fait partie de ses soupirants, et que celui-ci compte bien profiter de cette occasion pour lui passer la bague au doigt. »**

L'histoire se passe lors de la septième année de Harry, peut reprendre des éléments du tome 6 de JKR mais en aucun cas la fin. Donc, Snape est toujours maître des potions à Poudlard, Draco n'est pas un mangemort, Dumbledore n'est pas mort, etc.. Ceci dit, je peux mentionner les horcruxes ou ce genre de choses.

Enfin, bien entendu, comme je commence cette histoire AVANT la publication du tome 7, il n'y aura rien concernant ce livre dans cette fic, et ce même si entre le premier chapitre et le dernier, j'aurais lu le dernier tome.

Bisous à vous tous.

* * *

**LE SOUPIRANT DE L'OMBRE**

**Chapitre 1 : Inhabituel harcèlement**

Le jeune homme possédait un corps athlétique qu'il était difficile de ne pas remarquer.

Sa bouche, surtout, était une invite à la débauche : charnue mais sans excès, purpurine et souvent humide, elle ressemblait à un fruit mûr et juteux.

Et lorsque le bel adonis parlait, son maître des potions imaginait ces lèvres s'entrouvrir et se refermer sur son sexe douloureusement tendu. Autrement, lorsque cette jeune beauté se passait la langue sur elles pour les humidifier, il devait se pincer et serrer les jambes pour ne pas jouir.

En résumé, Severus Snape – il en était que trop conscient - était redevenu tout ce qu'il avait voulu fuir : un homme dominé par ses pulsions et ses passions !

Il l'avait déjà été adolescent lorsqu'il combattait son père à la maison et, parfois, lorsqu'il faisait face aux maraudeurs au collège. Quelque fois, sa rage lui avait fait oublier toute prudence ce qui lui avait valu à plusieurs reprises de passer in extremis à côté de l'expulsion définitive de l'école. Son père, lui, n'avait jamais été aussi peu rancunier et n'avait pas effacé l'ardoise de ses audaces.

Non, lui, il les lui avait fait payer.

Chèrement.

Lorsqu'il avait terminé ses études à Poudlard, le jeune imbécile qu'il était encore était entré dans les rangs des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait assouvi pendant longtemps sa haine du genre humain, se vengeant sur d'autres des mesquineries, de la méprise et de l'extrême inimitié qui avaient jadis été son lot quotidien.

Tout comme son père, il n'avait rien pardonné. A personne et y compris à lui-même.

Cela aurait pu paraître étrange qu'il se haïsse à ce point mais dans son jugement de l'époque, il se voyait comme son père l'avait décrit. De plus, il s'était maintes fois reproché les échecs cuisants et humiliants que lui avaient infligés les maraudeurs – James Potter en particulier – et les fois où il avait vu son père battre sa mère – la seule qui l'avait vraiment aimé – sans pouvoir la défendre.

Les années où il avait été un mangemort avaient été pour lui une belle occasion de rendre au centuple ce qu'il avait reçu. Il avait donc été le parfait partisan aux yeux de Voldemort.

Tout comme lui, le cruel mage noir avait tué un père qui avait refusé de le voir comme son fils. Tobias Snape avait exécré son fils sorcier et, au final, il l'avait payé de la main de ce dernier.

Oui, il avait été un parfait et obéissant petit mangemort jusqu'à ce que sa vengeance se soit tarie, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il était fatigué de tuer et de torturer et que ceux et celles qui avaient été ses victimes ne portaient ni le visage de son père, ni ceux de James Potter, de Sirius Black, de Remus Lupin ou encore de Peter Pettigrew.

Son cerveau s'était remis en marche le jour où il avait arrêté de se tuer lentement en assassinant les autres de manière automatique et où il s'était rendu compte que jamais il n'aurait dû rapporter à son maître les paroles prophétiques de la voyante Trelawney.

Ce même jour, il avait réalisé qu'il venait de sceller le destin d'un enfant, de condamner à mort un petit être innocent qui venait à peine de naître à la vie.

Severus avait peut-être été un bourreau, un voleur, un meurtrier et bien des choses encore mais personne n'aurait pu l'accuser d'avoir fait du mal à un enfant car c'étaient les seules personnes à n'avoir jamais soufferts entre ses mains.

Aucun bébé ne lui avait fait du mal. Il n'avait fait de mal à aucun bébé.

… Jusqu'à ce jour maudit où il en avait trop dit.

Il avait essayé de réparer ses torts. Il avait tenté d'ôter les chaînes qu'il avait lui-même forgées pour s'emprisonner aux pieds du mage noir et s'était rendu auprès du seul homme qui pourrait l'aider : Albus Dumbledore. Il s'était retrouvé dans l'autre camp du jour au lendemain et avait tout fait pour sauver l'avenir du petit qu'il avait condamné.

Mais en vain.

Un soir, il était entré dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix pour donner des informations sans savoir qu'elles ne valaient plus rien, qu'elles n'étaient plus nécessaires. En effet, le mage noir avait disparu après avoir tué Lily et James Potter, laissant orphelin le bébé qu'il n'avait pas pu atteindre du sort fatal.…

…

Cela avait détruit Severus.

…

Certes, l'enfant n'était pas mort mais il le laissait sans parents. Le père ne valait rien mais tout enfant avait besoin d'une mère et lui, Severus, l'en avait privé à jamais ; tout comme il l'avait condamné à un destin qui n'était pas initialement le sien.

Comme le lui avait dit son père, il était un monstre et ne ferai rien de bien dans la vie.

Pendant des années, son mépris et son dégoût de lui-même l'avaient miné. Puis, l'enfant était arrivé à sa onzième année et était donc entré à Poudlard.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, Severus avait senti une bouffée de joie et d'excitation monter en lui. Il ressemblait tellement à James Potter qu'il était ridiculement facile de l'identifier à lui et de retourner la haine qu'il se portait et qu'il ne supportait plus sur ce gamin osseux qui ne devait être qu'arrogance et égoïsme.

Snape avait alors exécré le double de James Potter avec une hargne féroce. L'attitude du petit qui se croyait toujours au-dessus des règlements et réussissait toujours – comme son connard de père – à se sortir des problèmes les plus inextricables n'avait fait que renforcer cette virulence.

… Jusqu'où jour où il avait grandi, où son image identique à son père s'était altérée et où il était devenu un homme.

Severus avait alors commencé à le désirer malgré lui – lui faisant payer ce désir malsain avec une ardeur renouvelée.

Il avait essayé de se trouver des dérivatifs mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Le désir qui le brûlait pour Harry Potter le consumait de plus en plus, ébranlant tout ce qu'il était chaque jour un peu plus, tourmentant son self-contrôle, noyant certaines de ses convictions dans un océan de péchés coupables.

Le soir, il se touchait davantage, se forçant à ne pas penser au jeune homme au corps sculptural qui le rendait progressivement fou.

Au début, il se l'était interdit, se morigénant avec fureur.

Puis, il avait autorisé sa main à vagabonder sur sa chair ferme et vibrante en faisant appel à certains souvenirs du jeune Gryffondor. Dans sa tête, il avait passé en revu d'autres jeunes hommes aux formes viriles pour tenter de se tromper lui-même mais il n'avait pas pu réfuter son attraction intense lorsque le jeune sorcier avait tenu le rôle principal dans tous ses fantasmes lorsqu'il se soulageait une fois par semaine après chaque cours de ses septième année.

Ensuite, il avait commencé à se forcer à effectuer plus de durs travaux physiques afin de s'épuiser et de ne plus penser à Potter comme le jeune homme lui procurait du plaisir dans ses rêves tous les deux jours. Et après chaque éjaculation, il se traitait de monstre obscène, essayant de ne plus penser au corps de l'Elu aux yeux verts qui le soumettait à une bataille qu'il n'était pas sûr de gagner.

Mais bientôt, il avait cessé de se torturer autant physiquement que mentalement et avait accepté le choix de son corps sachant que son étudiant ne saurait jamais rien de ses fantasmes car la situation en resterait là. Il s'était enfin résigné et s'était alors permis une masturbation journalière lorsqu'il s'était avéré que des érections quotidiennes venaient perturber ses cours ou ses déplacements dans les couloirs lorsqu'il voyait Potter, entendait son nom ou l'imaginait malgré ses multiples tentatives d'éradiquer son image de sa tête.

L'événement qui avait une fois de plus tout bouleversé avait été la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres par la main de L'Elu, comme la prophétie l'avait annoncé.

Le jeune Survivant n'avait alors pas eu besoin de l'Occlumency ni de taire les sorts qu'il lançait car il avait jeté une incantation que Voldemort n'avait pas cru bon de se soucier ce qui lui avait été fatal.

En effet, le mage noir avait toujours sous-estimé le pouvoir de l'amour, celui que Potter avait et que lui ne possédait pas – celui qui était sous-entendu dans la prédiction.

Contrairement à tout ce que tout le monde aurait pu penser, il n'y avait pas que la haine qui tuait.

Potter n'avait jamais lancé l'_Avada_ _Kedavra_.

Ses yeux verts remplis d'amour en pensant à toutes les personnes vivantes ou passées dans un autre monde qui lui étaient chères, il s'était concentré suffisamment pour envoyer une incantation d'amour pur dans le corps de Voldemort.

Ce dernier n'avait jamais réussi à entrer dans la tête du garçon car celui-ci avait toujours gardé cet amour dans ses pensées. Le Seigneur Noir ne pouvant pas supporter ce sentiment, il n'avait pas pu franchir les barrières de l'esprit de Potter. Il n'avait pas non plus résisté au sort d'Amour.

Qui aurait un jour pensé que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps serait mort touché par l'amour ? Certainement pas Snape, ni les autres mangemorts qui étaient aussitôt accourus autour des membres de l'Ordre pour combattre. Certains avaient filé juste après avoir entendu le dernier gémissement d'agonie de feu leur Maître mais Snape avait su qu'ils seraient rapidement rattrapés par le ministère.

Lui avait vaillamment combattu auprès de ses collègues et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, donnant une nouvelle confirmation à l'expression énonçant que l'union faisait la force. Car contre Voldemort, Harry avait su gagner mais face à un groupe acharné et peu scrupuleux de mangemorts, il avait failli mourir et c'était son professeur en potions qui l'avait sauvé, tout comme l'avait fait une autre fois Minerva McGonagall.

Après la bataille, Snape avait beaucoup réfléchi et avait été soulagé de constater que sa culpabilité envers Potter s'était définitivement et irrémédiablement évaporée. En partie à cause de lui, son élève avait perdu ses parents mais grâce à lui, Voldemort avait commis l'erreur impardonnable de créer un Elu, son ennemi le plus parfait et le plus adapté à le vaincre. Il avait aussi sauvé Potter plus d'une fois.

Ses réflexions l'avaient également contraint à s'avouer qu'il aurait passionnément aimé que l'amour intense qu'il avait vu flamboyer dans les prunelles émeraudes au moment de terrasser le monstre aux yeux rouges soit dirigé vers lui et qu'il en soit sa source.

S'avouer également qu'il aimait son étudiant avait été la partie la plus pénible de son introspection. Il s'était posé beaucoup de questions par la suite, s'irritant sur la différence d'âges et de statuts, de caractères aussi.

Et maintenant, six mois après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il soupirait en se demandant s'il aurait une seule petite chance auprès du jeune homme qui recevait tant de propositions d'unions en tout genre que cela en devenait indécent.

Ce matin encore était une torture, se dit Severus en mâchonnant le coin d'un de ses toasts tout en regardant avec dégoût l'amoncellement de lettres qui tombaient du plafond pour venir recouvrir la tête de Potter jusqu'à ses pieds.

« Ca suffit ! » entendait-il de sa place. La voix de Potter était agacée et Snape en comprenait la raison.

Qui aurait voulu être à sa place ? se dit-il en lançant un regard à Draco qui, à la table des Serpentard, fusillait son ennemi d'un regard jaloux.

Snape ricana et but une gorgée de son thé en retournant ses iris ébènes vers la victime de son affection.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« J'en ai assez, Hermione ! » pleurnichait Harry en époussetant ses cheveux qui venaient d'être parsemés de pétales de roses rouges. « Ca fait six mois maintenant que ça dure et _ils_ ne s'arrêtent pas ! »

Sur la fin de sa phrase, la voix du Gryffondor avait atteint les aiguës trahissant un début d'hystérie que son amie s'empressa de calmer.

« Je sais, Harry ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a toujours une solution à un problème » dit-elle, rationnelle, en lançant un regard au professeur Snape qui, à la table des professeurs, fixait l'attrapeur de Gryffondor avec un air avide. Hermione fronça les sourcils et, comme s'il avait entendu les pensées réprobatrices de la jeune fille, le maître des potions reprit une expression neutre. Lui aussi devait se dire qu'il n'était pas bon de montrer à toute l'école l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour son élève.

Hermione avait, en effet, compris depuis quelques mois que leur professeur était amoureux de Harry. Au début, lorsqu'elle avait vu le combat intérieur qu'il se livrait contre son penchant, elle en avait été incroyablement stupéfaite puis, elle s'était faite à l'idée et avait relativisé les choses.

D'une certaine manière, leur enseignant et son meilleur ami se ressemblaient même s'il y avait d'autres choses qui les séparaient : ils avaient tous les deux connus une enfance et une adolescence difficiles. Ils avaient tous les deux eu une _proposition de recrutement_ de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres… même si l'un l'avait accepté et l'autre refusé… et avaient dû le combattre pendant des années au risque de se faire tuer. Ils s'étaient tous les deux mutuellement sauvés la vie à plusieurs reprises. Ils étaient tous les deux passionnés de magie, de Quidditch, de livres et de musique.

Et enfin, ils étaient tous les deux gays, seuls et avides d'amour.

Hermione pensait véritablement qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre car étrangement complémentaires malgré certaines grandes différences qui ne pouvaient que les enrichir mutuellement et donner du piquant à leur éventuelle vie commune.

Elle savait aussi que la différence d'âge entre eux ne serait pas un problème étant donné que Harry recherchait toujours un compagnon plus âgé que lui car ils étaient plus matures et que le jeune homme ne supportait plus – après toutes les expériences qu'il avait vécues – la puérilité de ses pairs. Quant à Snape,le désir et l'amour qui se reflétaient quelques fois dans ses yeux lorsqu'il observait Harry prouvaient qu'il trouvait le Survivant à son goût dans son intégralité.

Oui, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, elle en était sûr. Ensemble, ils seraient très heureux malgré quelques clashs de temps à autre… Seulement, Harry n'en avait pas pris conscience du tout et Hermione doutait que ce soit le cas un jour comme la pensée de son professeur et lui ensemble ne devait pas lui avoir effleurée l'esprit une seule seconde car inconsciemment inconcevable pour lui.

Il faudrait donc qu'elle trouve un moyen de les rapprocher, un moyen de donner à Harry l'idée qu'ils pouvaient un jour être un couple…

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Quoi ? » fit Hermione, brusquement rappelée à la réalité.

« Apparemment non ! » grogna Harry, toujours aussi énervé par la multitude de volatiles qui lui tournaient autour, par les regards des collégiens et collégiennes qui le dévoraient des yeux tout en mangeant leur petit déjeuner et par les journaux et magazines qui continuaient de faire leur beurre sur son dos.

« Excuse-moi ! » se fit contrite la jeune étudiante. « Que me disais-tu ? »

« Je te disais être septique sur le fait qu'il y ait une solution à ce problème ! » répondit Harry en voyant la une de la Gazette du Sorcier – _Harry Potter, un cœur toujours à prendre_ – et le gros titre de Sorcière Hebdo – _Notre sauveur, un célibataire désespéré_ -, « Et je ne suis pas désespéré ! » rugit-il d'une voix basse en fusillant Hermione du regard comme si c'était elle qui avait rédigé l'article.

« J'en ai seulement assez que tout le monde vienne fourrer son nez dans ma vie privée, que tout le monde ici comme dehors me fasse des propositions déplacées ! Tu sais que l'autre jour, quand je suis allé à Pré-au-lard, je n'ai pas pu faire mes courses à cause des hordes de femmes qui se pressaient autour de moi, me déclarant leur amour éternel, me demandant de les prendre là sur le champ, en pleine rue !, ou me demandant d'être leur amant sans que leur mari le sache ! C'est insupportable ! J'en ai assez de me retrouver devant des paires de seins qui essayent de m'étouffer quand je veux aller dans des toilettes publiques ! J'en ai marre que des mamies de quatre-vingt ans me fassent des clins d'œil ! Et bon sang ce que j'en ai marre de me retrouver couvert de fientes d'oiseaux quand je tente de manger mon petit déj ! Un petit déj dans lequel ces putains de hiboux ne manquent pas de se soulager, bien évidemment ! Alors franchement Hermione, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de solution à ce problème ! »

« Ne sois pas si défaitiste !… »

Hermione ne put aller plus loin comme Harry se gonflait de colère. « Défaitiste ? Mais ce n'est pas du défaitisme ! C'est du réalisme ! Elles me harcèlent, nuits et jours ! Elles se jètent sur moi dans la rue ! Elles m'écrivent des lettres en me disant qu'elles se touchent en pensant à moi ! Elles m'envoient des beuglantes en pleurant que je ne leur réponds pas ! Elles vont même jusqu'à se faire passer pour des étudiantes transférées d'un autre collège à Poudlard pour me voir ! Il y en a même une qui s'est retrouvée dans mon lit le mois dernier si j'ai à te le rappeler ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire ! » s'empressa de corriger la jeune fille. « Je te parlais du défaitisme sur ton jugement qu'il n'y ait pas de solution à tout cet excès ! »

« Un excès qui dure depuis plus de six mois et qui ne finit pas ! Il me semblait que tu avais dit que le phénomène se calmerait de lui-même mais rien ne s'est calmé ! J'ai même l'impression que ça empire et je ne le supporte plus ! » conclut-il en grimaçant lorsqu'il vit une adolescente de douze ans déboutonner son décolleté sous prétexte de la chaleur sur une poitrine inexistante, tout en le fixant d'une œillade qu'elle voulait langoureuse.

« Oh Merlin ! » pleura-t-il en frappant son front d'une main lasse.

Hermione se pencha vers lui, voulant le rassurer quand elle vit une petite bande de sixième année de Serpentard la fusiller des yeux. Elle avait maintenant l'habitude de voir ses compagnons de classe des autres Maisons tout comme de la sienne parfois, et même de Serpentard, lui lancer des regards venimeux parce qu'elle avait le privilège de pouvoir toucher Harry sans qu'il ne la repousse. La jalousie était un sentiment que Hermione voyait très régulièrement et tout particulièrement depuis six mois. Elle l'avait même vu quelques fois dans les yeux de Snape – à son plus grand étonnement.

La Gryffondor referma cependant sa paume sur le bras de Harry en signe de soutien mais ce fut à ce moment qu'elle entendit une certaine lecture faire se raidir son compagnon.

« … C'est dans Playwitch ! _Harry Potter, élu Sorcier le plus sexy de l'année_ ! Il est écrit : _Hier soir, la plus grande cérémonie annuelle des célébrités a reconnu Harry Potter, notre Sauveur à tous, le Sorcier le plus sexy de l'année avec presque l'intégralité des voix. Pamela Skeeter, notre envoyée spéciale, nous a informé des récentes nouvelles du jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui sera diplômé à la fin de l'année de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard._

En effet, le bel Elu passera ses NEWTs en juin prochain et, compte tenu de ses résultats, il est certain qu'il les obtiendra avec un succès mérité. Mais cette réussite prouve bien la véracité de l'expression 'Heureux en carrière, malheureux en amour !'

_Ainsi, Pamela nous a informé que l'homme qui a vaincu « Vous-Savez-Qui » est toujours célibataire et désespéré de trouver l'âme sœur… »_

Harry émit un grognement mais écouta la suite.

« … _Il a récemment déclaré « Ne pas savoir ce que l'avenir lui réservait à présent » mais qu'il était « intéressé par toutes les propositions » et « répondrait à toutes initiatives et demandes »._ »

Harry gronda, incrédule « Ils placent mes propos hors de leurs contextes originels ! »

« _Il s'est dit « prêt à s'investir et à s'engager dans une union plus poussée où le charme tiendrait une place importante »._ »

Un énième grognement et Harry rectifia « Je parlais de mes études là ! Ils ont oublié de mettre la fin de la phrase où je parlais de la Défense et de la Métamorphose ! »

« Et bien maintenant, on sait pourquoi ton harcèlement ne diminue pas ! » constata Hermione, en colère pour son ami. « La presse tourne tes propos passés en soit disant informations récentes qui suggèrent ce que les lecteurs veulent lire, à savoir des nouvelles sur ta vie privée et amoureuse en particulier ! C'est écœurant ! »

Harry acquiesça de la tête avec ferveur avant de baisser les yeux à nouveau en un signe de défaite.

« Allez viens, on s'en va ! » lui dit brusquement Hermione en le prenant par la taille ce qui lui valut d'autres regards noirs auxquels elle ne prêta pas attention. « Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici ! On va plutôt aller rejoindre Ron dans les cuisines ! »

« Ron dans les cuisines ? » répéta Harry en haussant les sourcils, surpris. « Mais… je croyais qu'il était encore dans son lit ! »

« Non ! » lui signifia la jeune femme. « Je l'ai croisé dans la salle commune ! Tu étais déjà parti pour poster ta lettre à la volière ! Il en a assez de manquer chaque matin son petit déjeuner à cause des fientes d'oiseaux dans son assiette. Du coup, il a décidé de manger dans les cuisines maintenant parce que là-bas, les hiboux n'y ont pas accès ! »

Harry sourit, soudain heureux de l'idée qu'avait eue Ron. « J'aurais dû y penser moi-même ! » dit-il.

Hermione rit un instant avant de répliquer. « Tu as souvent de brillantes idées, Harry et elles sont majoritairement meilleures que celles de Ron. Ceci dit, je crois que lorsqu'il s'agit de nourriture, Ron aura toujours un brin d'avance sur toi… et sur moi ! »

Harry éclata de rire à son tour.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La matinée fut un véritable cauchemar pour Harry comme il ne cessait d'être percuté par des membres de son fanclub au détour de chaque couloir pendant les inter-classes ; d'être acculé sciemment contre des murs par des filles trop entreprenantes, de sentir sur sa nuque le souffle d'étudiantes qui s'empressaient de le suivre – même aux toilettes (une ou deux filles étaient allées jusqu'à vouloir entrer avec lui dans le cabinet. Il en avait été soufflé !). Les heures de ses journées n'étaient qu'une suite ininterrompue d'harcèlements et de murmures tantôt appréciateurs, tantôt calculateurs ou de soupirs langoureux.

En classe non plus, ce manège insupportable ne cessait pas. En effet, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou Hermione ou Ron avaient été violemment poussés de leur chaise par d'autres élèves voulant prendre leur place au côté de Harry ou la quantité de petites boules de papier qui avaient été lancées sur son bureau. Au début, il avait déplié le papier pour lire ce qu'il était écrit dessus mais à présent, comme il savait ce que contenait les messages, il les mettait directement à la poubelle à la fin du cours.

Bien entendu, tout cela n'était pas du goût des professeurs qui faisaient tout leur possible pour maintenir l'ordre. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de contenir les désirs exacerbés d'adolescents déterminés, personne ne pouvait les blâmer de ne pas réussir à tous les coups à conserver le silence de la classe, l'assiduité des élèves et à empêcher les initiatives déplacées des plus audacieux.

Harry fut donc soulagé lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours et l'annonce du déjeuner. Avec Ron et Hermione, il pourrait s'isoler le temps du repas et ainsi tenter de clamer sa nervosité qui n'avait fait que croître depuis le petit matin à cause de ses soupirants désespérés.

Il versa le contenu de son chaudron dans un bocal de taille moyenne, vissa le couvercle et étiqueta la potion avant de sceller le pot d'un sort qui le maintenait totalement hermétique et incassable.

Il lança un autre sort, en direction de son chaudron cette fois-ci, afin de le rendre propre puis alla dans la petite salle annexe à la classe pour déposer son bocal sur les étagères mises à disposition pour les élèves pour que leur travail soit noté.

Il s'était cru seul, prenant exprès tout son temps dans la classe afin que celle-ci se vide, mais il fut détrompé lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer d'un coup sec et en se retournant, découvrit une fille de sixième année qui le dévisageait avec dévotion et amour.

'Oh non !' se dit-il en reculant inconsciemment d'un pas ce qui fit cogner son dos contre les hautes étagères.

« Harry ! » appela la jeune fille d'une voix brisée. « Si tu savais Harry ! »

Elle s'était mise à pleurer tandis que le Survivant réfléchissait à toute allure se demandant comment rejoindre la porte et s'en aller alors que l'étudiante lui bloquait le passage. Mais où était Ron ? Ou Hermione ? Ou même Snape ?

« Harry » répéta-t-elle en avançant rapidement vers lui. « Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! »

Une alerte rouge s'était mise à résonner dans la tête du garçon mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste tandis que l'élève aux yeux noisettes et embués s'agenouillait devant lui en enserrant les genoux de Harry de ses bras tremblants mais fermes.

Harry enroula une main autour d'une des barres métalliques qui constituaient les étagères comme ses genoux venaient temporairement de céder sous la pression des bras de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, euh… ? » demanda Harry, essayant de se rappeler le prénom de son interlocutrice qu'il avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises.

« Jessica, mon amour ! » lui dit-elle, pas le moins du monde vexée par cet oubli. « Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de filles qui te tournent autour et je sais que, pour toi, je ne suis que l'une d'entre elles mais je peux être bien plus, tu sais ! Je veux être bien plus ! Je t'aime tellement fort ! Je ne fais plus que penser à toi ! Je veux devenir ta femme !… »

« Mademoiselle Thornton ! » interpella une voix sifflante et glaciale.

Harry releva les yeux et soupira intérieurement de soulagement en voyant la silhouette menaçante de son maître des potions et, juste derrière lui, le profil de Hermione et de Ron.

Jessica, à ses côtés, s'était relevée, très raide et sa bouche tremblait de plus en plus.

« Vos parents ne vous ont-ils jamais appris les bonnes manières ? » cracha l'homme au venin légendaire. « Croyez-vous qu'il est convenable pour une jeune fille de votre âge d'acculer un étudiant de la sorte et de la harceler ? Je vais de ce pas écrire une lettre à vos parents pour les informer de l'attitude indigne de leur fille et je retire trente points à Serdaigle en vous ajoutant une retenue avec Monsieur Filch ! »

Jessica semblait déconfite et malheureuse. Harry, bien que soulagé d'être sorti de cette situation, eut un pincement au cœur pour elle et il pensa aux autres filles qui prétendaient l'aimer. Il était prêt à parier que pour la totalité d'entre elles, il ne s'agissait que d'une amourette passagère ou d'une admiration tellement forte qu'elles prenaient cela pour de l'amour. Bien entendu, les articles dans la presse le concernant ne faisaient qu'attiser ce phénomène et bien que les conséquences fussent pénibles pour lui, Harry ne devait pas oublier que toutes ces filles avaient un cœur plus ou moins innocent et qu'il pouvait les leur briser s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Peut-être devait-il révéler qu'il était gay ? Cela atténuerait certainement les passions. Certes, il aurait davantage de propositions masculines mais la gente féminine serait mise hors course. Bien entendu, certaines n'abandonneraient pas la lutte et se diraient que peut-être elles arriveraient à séduire ce célèbre homosexuel – quel challenge pour elles ! – mais la plupart serait forcée de s'avouer vaincue. Au final, elles souffriraient moins ainsi et lui également.

Oui, cette idée devait connaître plus mûres réflexions, se dit-il. Il en parlerait dès ce midi avec ses deux amis.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez tous les deux ? » demanda Harry après avoir exposé son idée.

« Perso, j'pense que c'est une bonne idée de révéler à tout le monde que t'es gay mais t'as pas peur que les autres sorciers t'en veuillent pour ça ? » demanda Ron rapidement, la bouche à moitié pleine.

« J'y ai pensé » répondit Harry en le regardant sérieusement, « mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais beaucoup de réactions négatives ou excessives parce qu'après avoir « sauvé le monde sorcier », « l'Elu est le petit chouchou de ses messieurs, dames et pourrait faire presque n'importe quelles incartades qu'il serait aussitôt pardonné ou justifié. » » conclut-il avec ironie en citant des morceaux de phrases qu'il avait vu étalées récemment dans la presse.

« Très sincèrement, je pense que Harry a raison sur les deux points : avouer son homosexualité ne serait pas un mal… cependant, si tu es prêt à le faire, Harry (le jeune homme acquiesça), et je ne pense pas que les sorciers lui en voudraient de cette préférence car même si j'ai remarqué quelques préjugés et préjudices des sorciers sur les homosexuels ou les bissexuels, la plupart d'entre nous y réagissent bien. »

Ron hocha la tête d'une manière affirmative avant d'avaler promptement une boulette de viande entourée de spaghettis

« C'est donc décidé ! » conclut l'apollon aux yeux verts. « Je vais convoquer la presse… enfin, le père de Luna pour lui demander d'écrire un article sur ce sujet en espérant que ça étouffera les débordements des sorcières… J'en connais qui vont être malheureuses ! » finit Harry dans un petit sourire.

'Et j'en connais un qui va être aux anges !' se dit Hermione en pensant à leur maître des potions.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Ce matin, sur tous les journaux qui ornaient les tables estudiantines, on pouvait lire « **Le coming out de Harry Potter : le jeune homme préfère définitivement les hommes** ».

Peu de filles étaient présentes dans la salle du petit déjeuner et la plupart de celles qui étaient attablées ne mangeaient pas et avaient les yeux étrangement rouges et gonflés.

Au contraire, les murmures masculins allaient bon train et les complots également.

C'est pour cette raison-là qu'entre la paradoxe d'une apathie pour certains et une activité frénétique pour d'autres, la réaction de Severus Snape face à la nouvelle passa totalement inaperçue.

Pourtant, si quelqu'un d'autre que Hermione Granger avait découvert son regard tout au long du petit déjeuner, il n'aurait plus été possible de mettre en doute combien le professeur jubilait intérieurement et nourrissait un désir et un amour profonds pour « Le garçon-qui-avait-survécu ».

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry en aurait pleuré.

Il était bien loin le temps où il avait cru que révéler son homosexualité l'aiderait à diminuer les demandes en mariage et les autres propositions ou harcèlements qui étaient son quotidien depuis six longs mois.

A présent – si cela était possible – la situation avait empirée et toutes les femmes avaient dû se donner le mot pour essayer de charmer l'insaisissable. A croire qu'elles avaient toutes pariées sur la première qui réussirait à séduire et attraper définitivement la beauté gay !

Harry ajusta sa jupe et grimaça devant l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

Suivant une idée de Hermione, il se parait pour faire l'impensable.

Qui aurait déjà cru qu'un jour il aurait recours à des vêtements féminins pour passer incognito dans les couloirs de l'école ?

Harry se dévisagea d'un œil critique.

Hermione lui avait appris le charme pour une épilation efficace et sans douleur et il avait à présent les jambes parfaitement imberbes. Elles étaient longues et blanches, pas tout à fait féminines mais pas tout à fait masculines. Elles avaient le galbe plutôt fin mais les muscles plus développés que ceux des femmes en général. Cela pouvait cependant très bien passé pour les jambes d'une femme marchant beaucoup, adepte peut-être de la randonnée, ayant tout de même cette sorte de finesse qui les rendaient jolies et gracieuses.

Ses chaussettes blanches ne montaient pas très hauts et Harry, habitué aux pantalons, avait l'impression d'être nu sans un tissu recouvrant ses cuisses.

Le jeune homme regarda ses pieds et se félicita pour une fois de chausser une taille 41 – ce qui n'était pas très grand pour un homme et qui plus est pour un homme de sa respectueuse taille.

En plaçant sa cravate correctement, Harry réfléchit au manque flagrant de poitrine qui laissait son petit pull gris désespérément plat mais il se consola bien vite en se disant que de nombreuses adolescentes dans l'école n'avaient pas une poitrine bien plus grosse que la sienne.

Juste après avoir eue cette pensée, il grimaça derechef. Voilà qu'il se mettait à déplorer son absence de féminité, se dit-il avec un certain amusement. Si Ron pouvait le voir !

Grâce à une potion qu'il avait bue cinq minutes plus tôt, sa chevelure lui descendait dans le dos et les longues mèches noires avaient le double avantage de cacher partiellement sa cicatrice au front et de changer la perception de son image à tel point que son visage en semblait modifié. Oui, il avait une allure beaucoup plus féminine, conclut-il avec contentement car c'était dans ce but qu'il avait troqué son uniforme habituel contre l'un de ceux d'Hermione !

Pour compléter sa métamorphose et pour assouvir sa curiosité concernant à quoi ressemblerait-il vraiment en jeune femme, Harry plaça deux longues boucles d'oreilles en argent sur ses lobes. Grâce à la magie, les bijoux tinrent en place et l'étudiant s'amusa à secouer sa tête pour faire tinter les pendants.

Elles lui allaient bien, se dit-il.

Harry n'était pas le genre d'homosexuel à aimer se travestir et adopter les vêtements ou la gestuelle des femme mais presque tout le monde aimait se déguiser et il ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il souhaitait également que son déguisement soit réussi donc il y mettait toute son application d'où le maquillage qu'il avait demandé à Hermione de lui passer sur le visage. Ainsi, son teint était uniformisé, sa cicatrice totalement camouflée et son hâle rehaussé grâce à une crème teintée ; sa peau avait également été mâtifiée grâce à de la poudre libre. Hermione lui avait fardé les cils de mascara noir pour intensifier davantage son regard et avait terminé le maquillage de ses yeux avec la pose d'un dégradé de gris argenté sur ses paupières. Enfin, sa bouche avait été recouverte d'un gloss d'un discret ton corail, à la limite du transparent.

Harry se détailla un nouvel instant et se jugea, tentant d'être impartial et sourit.

Avec franchise et sans fausse modestie, en femme, il se trouvait magnifique.

Et ainsi, il passerait incognito…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

'Enfin, pas si incognito que ça', pensa Harry tandis qu'il voyait le regard appréciateur des jeunes sorciers de Poudlard comme il passait dans les couloirs du château à destination des cachots.

'Même comme ça, je ne peux pas être tranquille !' pensa-t-il, irrité en entendant des murmures comme « C'est qui cette fille, on ne l'a jamais vu ! Et pourtant, elle porte la tenue des Gryffondor ! » ou « Elle est canon, cette fille ! » et d'autres sifflements admiratifs.

Harry s'empressa donc de descendre le plus vite qu'il put vers le bureau de son maître des potions.

Hermione avait encore eu une de ses idées de génie même s'il répugnait à exécuter cette idée.

En effet, elle lui avait suggéré de demander à quelqu'un de faire semblant d'être son compagnon jusqu'à ce que cet engouement pour lui se tarisse… ou tout au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le collège car après cela, il serait libre de voyager ou de se terrer dans une maison comme un ermite si l'envie lui en prenait.

Ayant divulgué son homosexualité, il était impératif que son complice soit un homme mais il fallait quelqu'un qui puisse avoir un caractère assez fort pour ne pas succomber à la pression du public. Il fallait aussi quelqu'un de loyal et qui habite dans le château pour que Harry ne se retrouve pas tout seul face aux hordes d'hommes et de femmes qui le harcelaient tous les jours. Il fallait aussi que l'homme en question soit d'un âge égal à Harry, voire supérieur et bon acteur.

Lorsqu'ils avaient ôté les noms des personnes qui ne collaient pas à ces descriptifs, il ne restait que très peu de monde et il était hors de question que Ron, Hagrid ou encore Dumbledore endossent le rôle.

Hermione avait alors insisté sur le fait que Snape était le choix parfait. Harry s'était récrié mais, au bout d'une heure de débat, il s'était avoué vaincu et avait capitulé.

Le destin avait parfois de sombres desseins, se dit-il en frappant à la porte du bureau de Snape.

Harry sentit sa gorge s'assécher sous l'effet du stress et sa langue devenir pâteuse. Pendant un bref instant, il pensa à fuir au plus vite avant que le professeur n'ouvre la porte ou ne demande à son visiteur d'entrer mais le jeune homme ne recula pas et, au contraire, franchit le seuil de la porte lorsqu'il y fut invité.

Harry referma la porte avec douceur et s'adossa à celle-ci, n'osant plus faire un pas supplémentaire.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, assis à son bureau, Snape corrigeait furieusement des copies. Il releva enfin la tête lorsque aucun bruit provenant de son visiteur ne se firent entendre.

Au début, Snape garda une expression neutre, peut-être légèrement irritée mais la perdit en reconnaissant brusquement son vis-à-vis un long moment plus tard.

« Potter ? » balbutia-t-il, déconcerté.

Ses yeux allaient de la tête de son élève à ses chaussures puis revenaient en faisant le chemin inverse, notant la chaussette immaculée qui avait glissé en accordéon sur l'une de ses chaussures noires, les jambes imberbes et nues jusqu'à mi-cuisses, la taille étranglée par une chemise un peu trop juste, le petit pull gris sur lequel de longues mèches ébènes ruisselaient, les boucles d'oreilles brillant au sein de son épaisse chevelure, la bouche luisante, les yeux pénétrants et si intenses que soutenir son regard en devenait douloureux.

« Potter ? » répéta l'enseignant d'une voix défaite en se redressant lentement. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez accoutré comme ça ? »

Snape était tellement décontenancé par sa tenue que Harry sentait sa nervosité le gagner avec plus de force et il agrippa sa jupe de ses deux poings serrés et commença à triturer le tissu, baissant les yeux.

Sans prendre conscience que son geste relevait l'ourlet de son vêtement sur ses cuisses, il bredouilla, « Excusez-moi Monsieur,… en fait…, je suis venu ici pour vous demander une faveur… »

Harry continuait de fixer le sol, prenant de lentes et profondes inspirations avant de lui faire la proposition qui l'amènerait très certainement à une extrême humiliation pour se conclure par un refus. Le Survivant n'était donc absolument pas conscient de la paire d'yeux noirs qui était littéralement collée au niveau de la peau nue du haut de ses cuisses.

Totalement focalisé sur son propre état, Harry n'entendait pas la respiration légèrement laborieuse de son professeur et il continua, « Je sais que nous n'avons jamais eu de très bons rapports depuis mon entrée au collège mais lorsque nous avons dû livré des combats contre Voldemort, vous étiez toujours là et surtout durant la bataille qui connut sa mort… J'ai confiance en vous, Professeur et c'est pour ça que je me permets de venir vous demander une nouvelle fois de m'aider… »

« Que souhaitez-vous, Potter ? » demanda Snape avec difficulté, en tentant tant bien que mal de cesser de dévorer des yeux la divine créature qui lui faisait actuellement face.

Même déguisé en femme, Potter réussissait à lui filer une érection ! déplora l'homme.

Complètement absorbé par ses émois et surtout par la volonté de les cacher à son élève, Snape zappa la majeur partie de la demande de son étudiant. Tout ce qu'il entendit fût sa conclusion et il en resta abasourdi.

« … vous comprenez… C'est pour ça que je voudrais que ce soit vous qui soyez mon mari. »

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NdA 2 : **

Kerowyn, j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu et je m'excuse pour le retard non souhaité que j'ai eu pour le publier.

* * *

**NdA 3 : **

L'idée du sujet de la fic, créée par Kerowyn, s'accompagne également d'autres idées émises par elle concernant certains parties de l'histoire. Ainsi, j'ai répondu à deux de ses idées :

_Hermione pense que Harry et Snape sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle suggère donc à Harry de demander à Snape de l'aider._

_Harry se déguise en fille provisoirement afin d'aller incognito jusqu'au bureau de Snape lui exposer l'idée de Hermione._

Il y a une troisième idée qui sera exploitée par la suite mais que je ne vous donnerai pas pour le moment pour cause de suspens ;)


End file.
